Beauty and the Green Beast
by Stephanie8D
Summary: What happens when someone begs the Green Beast of Konoha to save a Beauty, well of course, it's Gai to the rescue in a romance like you've never seen; Mature Content, some graphic material, story by Alyondria


_**D**_isclaimer; I don't own anything except my laptop. Mine all mine, grrrrrgr!

This story has all four chapters together because ff will only let me have 15 separately. Better 15 stories then 15 chapters...LOL

_**Beauty and the Green Beast**_

_**Chapter 1 The Request**_

Gai would have never in his life, ever believed what was happening that night, even if Kami himself had told him. Hyuga Hiashi was standing in his living room and what he asked was both intensely caring and horrid at the same time. Gai just couldn't believe it.

_**"Please Maito-san I humbley beg you help me, I see no other way to stop this." **_Hiashi dropped to his knees and pleaded. Gai was in shock, lowering himself to face the man who had tears glistening in his lavender eyes. _**"But surely, there's another way. I can't justify doing this, it's wrong."**_Hiashi bowing his head in shame grabbed his arms and said, _**"You are wrong, this is the only way!" **_

_**"But why, you are your Clan leader surely there is something you can do." **_Hiashi stood up and with head bowed he whispered huskily, _**"You are the only one I trust, it must be an outsider so that the council has no say." **_Gai looked over at the sleeping form on the couch, feeling like this terrible thing was unavoidable. Resignation steeled him and standing tall he turned toward Hiashi, _**"Very well, I just hope we do not all regret the actions of this night."**_With that Hiashi nodded, looking once more at the sweetness of the innocent asleep he turned and left to get the Hokage.

Tsunade was also disturbed but determined to see the deed done in all haste, she arrived with Hiashi and asked gently, _**"Gai, I know this is hard, but it is the only way, are you sure?" **_Seeing the compassion in her eyes he nodded, _**"I will forever dedicate myself to this, until I die."**_ She nodded then she went over to the couch to gently shake her shoulder, _**"Hinata...sweetheart, you need to wake up."**_ The beautiful sixteen year old girl woke up to stretch and sleepily look around, _**"Father...where, ...oh, yes, for a moment I forgot..." **_Hiashi went to her and taking her hand he helped her to rise pulling her into his arms, _**"Oh my sweet one, I regret I can not keep you safe as I promised your Mother, but I will keep my other promise, you will not be sealed!" **_A single tear rolled down his cheek as he helped her to stand and walked her over to Gai, placing her small hand in his he looked at him and said, _**"Let us do this, we must hurry, and Gai...you must fulfill all the requirements tonight, it must be legal." **_Tsunade gasped, then nodded, she hadn't thought of that, Gai looked confused, and asked, _**"All the requirement?"**_Tsunade wrapped her arm around the young girl and said, _**"It won't be legal and can be contested...if it's is not consummated immediately." **_At this the small hand in his tightened, he looked at her and felt even worse, _**"You mean if we don't..." **_Nodding slowly her head facing the floor, Tsunade whispered hoarsely, _**"Yes,...it must be done, Hinata I'm so sorry, but in Clan issues I just ..." **_Hinata patting her arm replied, _**"I know you would sensei, but I'm ready, and I will do my best to be a good wife."**_Hearing her say the words made Gai feel mixed emotions, he knew older men sometimes married young women, some even younger than Hinata, but he couldn't help the guilt he felt at both the need to do this and the actual attraction he felt at her desire to please him. He turned her and with an arm around her waist he used his fingers to tip her chin up. Looking into her lovely pale eyes he said, _**Hinata, I swear, I will do my best to make you as happy as possible, if you ever feel sad or unhappy, please, tell me." **_Hinata looked at the three people surrounding her, she felt loved, she knew Neji and Hinabi were back at the compound trying to make it look as nothing was out of the ordinary as well. She looked back at the man who was like a father to her cousin and knew she could trust him, so she stretched up on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his blushing cheek, _**"Gai-sensei I will be proud to call you husband."**_

Tsunade threaded her arm through Hiashi's and the two walked away from the young couple, the ceremony had been kept short and they were walking back to her Tower to file the marriage certificate, looking at the worried father she asked, _**"Hiashi would you like a drink?"**_ With a ragged sigh he replied, _**"Do you have anything really strong, I really don't want to think tonight?" **_With complete understanding she nodded, it was hard for the father to let go, but when they found that Hinata had a degenerating eyes infection, one that wouldn't harm her normal eyesight, but completely destroy her Bayakagun, the council had jumped to force her to step down as heir, he knew she was in danger of not only being sealed but mistreatment by members of the Hyuga clan once she was Branch, he'd done the only thing he could, helped her escape before they could hurt her. Marriage was the only legal way the minor would be beyond their grasp. She patted his hand and answered, _**"Come on I'll fix you up, I also have an herb that will help you to sleep without dreams tonight." **_He stopped and turning toward her he whispered, _**"Thank you Tsu, for everything." **_He hadn't called her that since he was a small boy, placing his hand on hers he continued on so they could complete their part of tonights dealings.

_**Chapter 2 The Answer**_

_**"Hinata ... I'm sorry but..." **_Hinata was shy but she knew that if she didn't help things along Gai-sensei was likely to just send her to bed alone. _**"I know, I will go to the bathroom and prepare for bed, if that it is alright, husband." **_This made Gai think of what this really meant and though he thought Hinata most beautiful, he didn't know if he could do this, if she cried, he thought he just might too.

Going into the bathroom, Hinata pulled the towel off the rod and adjusted the water temperature, placing the towel down where she'd be able to reach it she stepped into the warm water, twisting her hair up so it wouldn't get wet, it had gotten quite long in the last four years. She washed her body quickly not wanting her courage fail her, then when she was done, she lathered her leg and rested it on the edge of the tub, _**"Husband could you help me, please." **_She felt guilty and self conscious but hoped this worked. Gai knocking on the door asked, _**"Did you need something, Hinata?"**_ Quickly letting her hair fall down to cover her breasts, she replied, _**"Yes could you help me please...in here." **_Gai swallowed hard he knew that they were married but he felt like a pervert when his groin tightened. Slowly pushing the door open he couldn't believe how incredibly sexy she looked, _**"Please do you have a razor and if you do, could you hand it to me?" **_Gai shook, he was disappointed, and then felt disgusted with his thoughts, _**"Yes, I will get it."**_ His hand visibly shook as he handed her the razor then turned to leave quickly, _**"Wait, please could you stay, I may need you help to wash my back, Hinabi usually does it for me."**_Gai froze, did she really want him to do this his body tensed and he could feel himself growing aroused, she couldn't possibly have thought about this...could she? He slowly turned and saw her happily shaving the long shapely leg that she had stretched out of the water. He shut his eyes and tried to think of something else. Hinata seeing this grimaced, maybe she wasn't attractive to him, she felt like she had trapped the man into a future of unhappiness. _**"Husband...do you find me ugly?" **_Gai's eyes shot open turning to look at the gorgeous woman, he got angry that she would think herself ugly._**"Hinata no! You are all that is beautiful, please believe me, I ...just don't want to take advantage of you." **_Hinata sighed in relief, well that was good, at least he found her pretty. Taking a deep breath she rinsed her leg off and put her other one closer to him picking up the sponge she lathered it and asked, _**"Do you prefer women's legs smooth?" **_Gai shifted, his erection was now getting not only very noticeable but painful, _**"I...I, yes...I mean, yes smooth is nice." **_She rinsed the now shaved leg and asked him, _**"is this smooth to you?" **_Gai felt the uncontrollable tremor go through him, looking at the leg she now had resting over the edge of the tub held out for his touch. He reached out to feel the silky wet skin so smooth, like a babies cheek._**"It is very ...nice, Hinata, yes, nice" **_Hinata nodded and smiled, then she put her hand up to reach under her hair at her neck, this made her full breast come up out of the water, pulling the hair forward around to her front, and leaning forward she asked, _**"Could you please wash my back, then I will be through." **_Gai thoroughly entranced by the water lapping at her pink nipples swallowed and reached for the soapy sponge. He started to gently rub it across her back, he was proud of himself until he heard her groan. He quickly dropped the sponge, and using his hand he started to spread the suds mesmerized by the woman he found himself married to, she was breath taking. _**"That feels so good, harder please ...Gai." **_Hearing her say his name, those words he almost lost it, unknowingly he moaned under his breath. Hinata smiled nervously, well it was now or never, she was glad Neji had given her a few pointers when he told her what to expect. Gai cupped water to pour down her back, rinsing the suds and stood up to get away. Hinata quickly stood up too, and asked him right before he opened the door, _**"Gai would you hand me my towel?" **_Turning the man looked up to see her naked body with beads of water slowly trailing down her firm, curvaceous body. Gai went to her and picking her up he pressed his lips to hers, placing kisses on her mouth, cheek eyes, he muttered, _**"I'm sorry Hina, so sorry ...need you, soooo bad."**_Hinata took his cheeks in her hands and kissing him firmly on his mouth she said, _**"Teach me, please Gai...teach me to please **__**you**_He groaned deeply, so deep she felt the vibrations through his chest. He swung her up into his arms and using his foot he pushed the door open, carrying her to his bedroom, he laid her on the bed, rushing to pull his clothes off. Hinata felt a rush of heat, her whole body felt like it was ripe, she could feel herself getting wet and she didn't know what to do. He watched her, as she watched him finally freed from his clothes her came over to lean down and kiss her again, he was so muscular and big. He gently ran his hand down her side to her hip and with his other hand he touched her cheek gently kissing her before cupping her full breast, and teasing her nipple. She moaned loudly, her head twisting slightly side to side. He leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth and gently suck, then lick and nip the tight bud, Hinata's hip jumped with an unknown desire, searching for something, but not really nowing what and she whimpered in need. Guy letting his lips slowly trail down her body licking indentions between her ribs, her belly button and pressing a kiss to the side of her thigh, her pulled her legs apart to settle between them, looking at her. Hinata confused by all the pleasurable feelings leaned up to see what he was doing and blushed deeply, _**"Oh...but what..."**_And then he pressed a kiss to her curls and let his tongue split her lips to deeply delve inside, tasting her and licking, knowing he was the only one to ever touch her this way. Her head dropped back even as her back arched off the bed. then as he sucked on her clit, playing with it with his tongue she cried out and bucked her hips, _**"Ohhhh...Gaiiiiiiiii, ..."**_ He looked at her, her in her need, feeling a rush of pleasure he rose up to crawl between her legs placing his hands to bear his weight, her kissed her tasting her and letting her taste herself. She knew it was her own juices she tasted but it made her need him even more, she whimpered again with the need she didn't know how to express. _**"Soon baby, just a moment longer..." **_He eased himself into position teasing her center, with his tip before slowly entering her stopping just at her barrier. _**"Hina, it will hurt..."**_ he said through gritted teeth his need for her painful in it's intensity. _**"I'm sorry!" **_He bit out as he tore through, kissing her and taking the gasp of pain as she cried out. He had tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to let her body adjust to his invasion._**"Please, Gai, ...it's alright, it wasn't bad...just a pinch ...really" **_smiling at him through her own tear filled eyes. _**"Liar"**_He groaned pulling out slowly letting her get used to the sensation of him moving, when she herself thrusted her hips to take him deeply back in, he groaned at this, her tight grip gave him so much pleasure, he tried to hold on, stay in control. She put her hands down low on his back pulling at him in impatience wanting more. Gai started to thrust in and out building to a rhythm, she met him at each thrust matching him and their pleasure built higher and higher, her cries of pleasure getting louder, until finally she screamed with her release clawing at his back. _**"GAIIIIII!!" **_He thrusted once, twice, three times before he exploded spilling his seed deep into her womb. He fell only catching himself enough not to crush his petite wife. Holding on to her he rolled over on his side pulling her close and burying his face in her fragrant hair. For a while the only sound was of their heavy breathing as their hearts tried to slow back down. Gai with his eyes closed nuzzled her cheek through her hair, _**"Hinata, please tell me you are alright, I'm sorry, I...didn't mean to lose control...I'm so sorry." **_Hinata raised up on her elbow and resting her finger on his lips, she simply said, _**"Shhhh, Gai it was...perfect, really. Thank you."**_ And with that she kissed him and snuggled her cheek against his chest listening to his heart beating. And then they both slept.

He awoke to feel the tiny kisses and licks she was placing on his chest, a quick suck on his nipple and then more kisses and tastes as she moved further down to his abs. He lifted his head to see her dark blue one in the light shining from the bathroom that they had never turned off, she felt him move and looked up to see his questioning look. Hinata smiled and pulled the sheet down to wrap a slim hand around his now growing erection, slowly she licked the tip then licked it again before putting her mouth over the whole head and gently sucked and licked it, Gai's hips jerked, the pleasure tore through him at her uneducated attempts to taste him. He weaved his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer, trying not to thrust into her warm, moist mouth. Hinata sucked him deeper into her mouth and then tried something Sakura had mentioned hearing about. Gai almost lost it, when he felt her hum her lips causing vibrating sensations to send him closer to the edge, he felt the tightening in his balls and tried to pull her away, before he climaxed, _**"Hinata, please ...I'm going to cum..."**_This made her take him deeper almost in her throat and use her hand to stroke him in sequence with her sucking and used her tongue to circle the ridge of him. Gai's hips arched as he released his seed into her waiting mouth and she tried her best to swallow as much as possible, but pulled back allowing the rest to go where it may. Gai shuddered and couldn't believe the pleasure she'd given him. _**"Oh Hina, so good, it was wonderful." **_Wiping the excesses off with her hand she crawled up to lay on top of him, gently placing a kiss on his jaw, she sighed. _**"Gai?" **_she whispered and he put his hand up to rub her hair and answered, _**"yes, Hina?" **_He looked down and she smiled at him, _**"Do you think we will have a good marriage?" **_Gai thought for a moment, he knew she was worried, _**"I believe we can, we just have to remember to try and think of each other, and always tell the truth, even if it might hurt the others feeling, but lying would hurt worse. Trust once lost is almost impossible to regain."**_Hinata thought on this and slowly nodded, _**"I will try to always tell you everything, but Gai, what if someone tells you something in confidence."**_ He looked down at her smiling widely he answered,_**"Then Hina you just have to tell me that you just can't tell me because you promised not to, unless it endangers someone, I will always respect that." **_Hinata snuggled deep into his side and rubbed his chest softly. _**"Thank you Gai, for...everything, without you, I don't know where I could have gone." **_Gai put his arm around her and holding her close he prayed, thanking Kami that she'd never find out how cruel the world could be.

_**Chapter 3 The Fight**_

That next morning he awoke to the smells of breakfast, he reached over to the empty side of the bed. Sitting up quickly, He called out, _**"Hina!"**_ She came in with a cup of tea, and sat beside him kissing his cheek. _**"Sorry, I...for a moment,...I thought you were gone." **_She smiled and crawling up onto the bed and straddling him she stretched out and resting her chin on her folded arms, she looked at him. _**"Gai, I would never leave you willingly, you are my husband." **_That worried him, his brow wrinkled and he told her, _**"We have somewhere to go, we need to see your family." **_Hinata sat up, and here eyes got big, _**""Are you sure?"**_ He got that determined look on his face, bending to press a kiss to her forehead, he said, _**"Yes, they need to know you aren't theirs anymore. Now, You are Mine!" **_Hinata smiled widely and with a nod she got up and walking toward the kitchen, _**"Yes, I am...let's eat then we can go." **_Gai pulled back the covers and got up, with a smile he went to the bathroom to clean up. Soon the two were enjoy a delicious breakfast. They laughed and talked of plans, likes and dislikes, finding things they had in common. Soon they were ready and both dressed slightly formal, Hinata had on a lovely, white kimono with a blue obi and delicate lavender butterflies. Gai had on a dark green kimono and an orange belt tie, with a black haori. The two joined hands and walked down the streets as people pointed and whispered, a few waving and bowing. Hinata felt the old shyness creeping back and clung closely to Gai's arm. Gai seeing her insecurity bent down and peeling her loose he whispered, _**"You are now my wife, it is normal for people to be curious, be proud Hina, you're a newlywed. smile baby, for me?"**_Putting his arm around her he proudly walked down the street with his beautiful bride, and Hina stood straighter smiling not wanting anyone to think she wasn't happy with Gai. As they approached the Hyuga compound they saw one of the guards run inside, soon several were running forward. _**"Hyuga Hinata we have orders to take you to the council chambers for you sealing as Branch House." **_Gai jumped in front of her and said deeply in a dangerous tone. _**"Touch my wife and die she Is Maito Hinata now!"**_The men backed away obviously confused. Hiashi rushed out and demanded,_** "What's the meaning of this?" **_The lead guard came forward and bowed, _**"Lord Hiashi, we have orders from the council to take Lady Hinata to them for the sealing." **_Hiashi looked at Gai, raising an eyebrow, Gai nodded and stepped forward pulling Hinata behind him her hand in his. _**"Hiashi we came today so that we could let you know Hinata is happy, and safe." **_Hiashi nodded and smiled, _**"Please Maito-san come inside so that all may congratulate you both." **_The crowd that had now gathered parted allowing them to enter. As they walked through the home Hiashi bent low and whispered to Hinata, _**"How are you ...really?"**_Hinata smiled and said, _**"Thank you Father, you have made me very happy." **_They walked down the hall passed the family room into the large meeting room where several council members sat, _**"There she is, finally bringing her here to face the family's laws Hiashi?" **_this came from Misyu, a power hungry elder who had already tried to marry his thirty year old son off to Hinabi, Hiahsi held up a hand to silence the rest then approached him. _**"We've already seen where your interests lie, and I don't feel comfortable with the thought that only my death would have been between your son and Clan leadership, so unless you plan to contest my rule then step down. Maito Gai has brought **__**his**__**wife**__** to visit her family is this how we treat guests?" **_There were gasps and whispers from all who stood and watched. Neji and Hinabi entered and stood near Gai and Hinata, _**"Are we so wrapped in ourselves that we must attack our own family members?" **_Neji growled. Several council members looked at him with disgust, he was Branch and should keep silent. _**"My wife wished to see her Father, sister and cousin, but if this is the welcome she receives here, I won't allow her near you again**_." Hiashi knelt down to sit at the head and spoke quietly with authority. _**"Hinata is no longer Hyuga and no longer subject to our laws, she is legally wed to Maito-san. Anyone who is disagreement may take it up with the Hokage."**_Gai wrapped his arm around her waist and bowed to Hiashi, then in a loud voice declared._**"If you still feel the need to barbaricly treat your clan then I am happy my children aren't Hyuga, how you can expect anyone to be proud of such behavior is beyond me." **_More gasps and a bow from Hiashi came after this. _**"Maito-san is right, we need to begin a change, gone are the days of disorder, we must find a way to only use the seal as a punishment for those who try to overcome the leadership of the clan." **_Misyu scowled knowing his chances were dying, he cried, _**"But what of tradition?" **_Hinata stepping forward in a strong quiet voice, looked at him and replied, _**"Sometimes traditions are wrong, what would we have done if Hinabi had already been sealed, tradition states that the leader's child still be leader, you would be under Branch rule." **_The council talked amongst themselves nodding and one older elder answered, _**"Maybe it is time, no longer are we weak in numbers, warring with one another, we must change as the clan changes."**_Hinata hugged Hinabi then Neji, turning she snuggled in Gai's arms her smile big and happy, she was sure this wasn't the end but it was a good start. Looking up at her husband she thought 'sometimes that's all you need'.

_**Chapter 4 Happiness**_

Gai was tired the mission was long and he had several minor injuries, he should probably go to the hospital, but he went home first. Opening the door he didn't see anyone so walking down the hallway to his room he opened the door, he still felt like he was dreaming whenever he saw them, his wife of two years was sitting in the rocking chair gently rocking as she nursed their tiny newborn, his fists kneading her plump breast as she was humming. She looked up and smiled brightly, _**"Gai!, you're safe." **_He bent to kiss her deeply loving the feel of her and let his son grip his finger as he stroked the top of her breast. _**"I missed you Hina, I hate being gone." **_Hinata kissed the back of his hand and whispered, _**"It's your turn later...Kaku is six weeks old, as of yesterday."**_Sitting down on the bed Gai smiled, his son was their own 'victory' as he was named. He loved Hinata more than his next breath, she was the only woman he could ever see as his wife, and she loved him, he couldn't figure out why, though she laughingly tried to explain it he still didn't see how she could be content with an 'old' man. Hinata got up laying their tiny son in his arms she undid her kimono and placed it in the hamper. She turned and slid her panties off and removed her bra, throwing them into the hamper too. She reached taking the baby and placing him in his cot. She turned and put her hands on Gai's thighs, she kissed him hard and standing back she asked, _**"Well how do I look, I know my waist is wider, and the stretch marks are still fading..." **_He put his finger on her lips laughing when she kissed it, _**"You're perfect, no matter what, ...perfect." **_the last was said as he leaned forward to lick her full breast, she had had big breasts before but now they were spectactular. She crawled up and wrapping her legs around his waist she kissed him tasting and sucking his lips, then he winced. Jumping up she touched the spot gently. Gai tried not to but winced again, and she looked up with annoyance, _**"You're injured!" **_He lowered his eyes, and muttered, _**"I'm alright, I just wanted to come home." **_She smiled at him like you would a naughty little boy. _**"In the bathroom right now!" **_He stood up and went to the bathroom slowly pulling off his tights to his waist, then sitting on the toilet, Hinata went in there gathering supplies and bent down removing his shoes, leg weights and then helping him to stand back up, he was getting tired and without the adrenaline rush that helped him get home now, she peeled the tights the rest of the way removing them and throwing them into the hamper. He had small wounds everywhere, but the gash on his side was seven inches long and deep. People laugh about her husbands green outfits, but this wasn't the first time she'd seen where it had kept pressure on his wounds and actually stopped the bleeding. She ran her hands over him the healing glow was warm and felt so good to the tired man all the smaller wounds practically healed completely with only red lines left to show where they had been but the larger wound closed still leaving a healing but apparent wound. She cleaned it but the she turned and adjusted the temperature of the taps filling their large tub too. Putting his arm around her neck she helped him stand and helped him to get into the tub, Gai sighed in pure bliss as the warm water engulfed his tired achy body.

After getting him scrubbed and making sure his wound was still looking alright, she climbed in and kissing him, he sighed with pleasure. Straddling him she spread kisses over his chest and neck before returning to his mouth again. _**"Gai if you're too tired we can wait until tomorrow. I love you, let's just go to bed." **_His hands raised up to grab her waist, holding her there, and he kissed her breasts, nuzzling his face between them, _**"I want you, I just don't know if I can hold myself up." **_She smiled, pushing him back into the warm water she told him, _**"Just let me do all the work, you just lay back." **_Gai smiled and knew he had true happiness, his son asleep in the next room, full and healthy, and his wife loved him whether he ran laps on his hands around the village or just sat in the tub while she tended to him and undressed him like a baby. Hinata saw the smile and as she wrapped her hand around him slowly stroking him she kissed his cheek, then jaw then whispered, _**"I love you so much, you make me happier then I've ever been." **_With a sigh of contentment he kissed her sucking on her tongue before she licked and sucked on his, and she rose up slightly out of the water to slowly lower herself on him, filling her up, she moaned and her head tossed form side to side shaking her long hair back out of her face before she began to ride him in a slow steady rhythm. He put his hands on her waist again and thrusted his hips to meet hers and the pace sped up water sloshing over the sides, neither caring as the pleasure built from the sweet friction their bodies were causing, he reached down to tweak her clit and she cried out his name, _**"Gai..." **_He leaned forward to capture a full breast suckling and he could feel the tiny contractions beginning inside her. Hinata moaned loudly, her hips slamming into his now, whimpers coming from the back of her throat. He knew she wouldn't last much longer and switched breasts licking and sucking her sesitive globes. Hinata feeling the orgasm building rubbed slightly back and forth with each thrust and soon with a scream she shattered in to a million pieces. Gai hoarsely cried out her name spilling himself deep into her body and kissed her head as she lay on his chest. When they heard the tiny but determined grunts in the bedroom turn to whimpers then small cries Hinata sat up and smiled, standing his limp member slid out of her warm cocoon and she picked up the cloth she had used on him, to clean herself before grabbing a towel. With a kiss she said, _**"Time to tend to your little one." **_Gai leaned back knowing he needed to get up, and with a deep breath he pulled himself up and out of the tub, still weak but feeling 'oh so much better' he sat on the side, he leaned down and pulled the plug. Slowly reaching for a towel he made his way back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Laying across it he watch her nursing their son again.

Hinata looked at Gai, he worked so hard to keep not only his family, but his team and his village safe, always willing to help someone, always wearing a smile, only she saw him tired, injured, and yes even occasionally grumpy. She loved to play with his haired while he told her what he could about his missions, she missed it. But she wouldn't trade her life for anything, even the Bayakagun back. Hinabi was shaping up to be a good heir, and she didn't put up with any crap either, this always made Hinata laugh. Neji was still teamed with Rock Lee on missions even though Tenten had left when she married Kankuro, those two spent more time playing with weapons then anyone she knew. The two bachelors love to hit the town, not quite as vocal but probably as active with the ladies as Genma and Kakashi had been before they'd been tied down by the bonds of matrimony, Anko and Shizune didn't allow carousing. But she knew she could never have been more blessed then the night her Father had chosen to trust 'The Green Beast of Konoha'. She was truly happy, content and even supremely satisfied, she thought with a smile...at least until he got a good nap, then he might have to satisfy her again.


End file.
